christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Calvary Chapel
Okay, a couple of questions/comments. * Is the statement of faith copyrighted? * The use of first person "we," "us" and "our" strikes me as a little odd, stylistically speaking. I'm used to seeing articles written in the third person. Archola 14:28, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Archola, I posted the Calvary Chapel article and know the answers to your questions... No, the Statement of Faith is not copyrighted. You can see the original at: http://www3.calvarychapel.com/library/smith-chuck/books/sof.htm Noticable absent is copyright claims. The reason for the use of "we," "us" and "our" is because it came from Calvary Chapel's website and it is how it was written in the original form. If yo would like I could contact the webmaster and get permission to do the third person edit as you suggested. I belong to Clavary Chapel Bremerton and am the webmaster there, so I can find out who it is and make the request to alter the original wording. Lounsbury :Sounds good. Another reason I am wary of the use of first person is that it would violate our CPOV policy by being too specific: not everyone here is a member of Calvary Chapel. You may have seen this tag on some articles: : :Something like, "In Calvary Chapel's Statement of Faith, Chuck Smith affirms that..." might be more appropriate. I don't mean to be a stickler, but there are a number of faith communities that use this wikia. Archola 17:38, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ---- I'll go back and clean up the language to reflect the policy here. I have a question though... Since I more or less agree with Calvary Chapel's statement of faith and what they call distinctives, is it up to me to present what might be considered difficulties or objections to the beliefs included in the statement of faith and distinctives? I can do this to a certain degree, but I am not aware of all the objections that various people might have. For example, Cavlary Chapel's statement of faith states: "We believe in the gifts of the Holy Spirit mentioned in the Scriptures, and that they are valid for today if they are exercised within the scriptural guidelines." I know that many denominations believe that the "gifts" were temporal and ceased with the apostles. Should I address these matters myself, or is it generally up to other folks to add their take on such things? One the one hand it seems that it would be good for folks who are trying to be intellectually honest, address areas of known concern. But you will undoubtedly runinto folks who just see things one way and will strenuously defend certain beliefs and in the process become hostile in so doing. Anyhow, I'm just asking the question so that I better understand what is expected of me when I submit things like this. Personally, I like being very open and intellectually honest across the board. I'm not interested in changing anyone's mind about anything, but rather to share what I belive to be true. Pete Lounsbury 10:59, 7 August 2007 (PST) :Good question, and all good points. Certainly you can do this yourself; it might also be a good idea to post a message to the Community Portal and invite other users to look over your work. Archola 14:13, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Updated I updated the article as per your request. For the most part I tooled the language used from "I" and "we" to "they" and "them". Also, I made clear that the Statement of Faith was in particular that of Pastor Chuck Smith of Calvary Chapel, Costa Mesa, CA :Thank you. I had another thought. We have a number of source texts online, such as the Augsburg Confession, Westminster Confession of Faith, Treatise on Law, Thirty-nine Articles, etc, and of course these are all direct quotes. I think I'll create the related article Calvary Chapel Statement of Faith (text) Archola 14:13, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Statement of Faith Actually, I think an entire section on the Statements (plural) of Faith from every sect/denomination would be awesome! That way folks could cut past what people say about a perticular church and read for themselves what any particular Christian body of believers actually profess. All too often people say that such and such church teaches or believes this, that or the other thing, but when you go and read their statement of faith, you find out that they have taken a great deal of artistic license in making such comments or statements to begin with. It is oftentimes hurtful to the body of Christ when these misunderstandings go too far. If you would like, I could work on an article like that. Your thoughts? :Your call. This discussion reminds me that I need to get back to work on posting the Book of Concord (text) Archola 15:27, 8 August 2007 (UTC)